Stuck in a Closet with Sirius Black
by YamiClara
Summary: As the title says, stuck in a closet with Sirius Black... Only a one shot, so it's complete. REVAMPED!


**Summary- **Mrs. Weasley accidentally gets locked in a (pretty big) broom closet with Sirius Black. One- Shot.

Note: Re-vamped. :D

**Disclaimer- **Yami Clara doesn't own Harry Potter, anyone or anything except unfamiliar characters, such as Ms. Hayley Jones. She doesn't like lawyers, is probably afraid of them. So, she doesn't own anything, except Ms. Jones. And maybe this random closet.

About those unfamiliar characters, if you wish to know who they are, please tell me and I'll put it on my profile.

Anyway, onto the story!

* * *

Molly Weasley, unfortunately, had to be the one to clean out the first floor of Twelve Grimmauld Place. No, it wasn't her house, but it was for the HEALTH of the Order of the Phoenix, honestly. Even if this house was disgusting, old and mouldy.

"Hm, I need a broom." She said to herself. One would think she wouldn't state it randomly to no-one, but it was becoming rather lonely with the lack of people to talk to, all up stairs cleaning. _Or looking at old bloody photos._ Anyway, this was a very unique closet. It could fit about six adults in it and everyone kept their Quidditch and cleaning brooms in there. "If only the boys could clean up their own mess." The woman muttered to herself.

A relatively young Sirius Black, on the other hand, was stomping around the slowly becoming clean and tidy house, most probably leaving disaster wherever he went. It was how the heir to the Black fortune went. He was a little like a Grim, as his animagus formed showed... Just, he didn't kill people. He killed his environment. Or house.

"MOLLY!" He called rather dramatically.

"I'm in the closet!" The red headed woman called back.

Once more, the stomping began again as Sirius romped and stomped through the house. It sounded like an elephant or something like that.

"What Sirius?" Asked Mrs. Weasley, impatiently, not looking at the younger man, but was sorting through the mass of brooms just thrown into the closet carelessly. The only taken care of broom seemed to be the Firebolt, of course.

"When's dinner?"

"You just had lunch."

"But I'm still hungry." And then the childish whining had begun.

"Go away, I'm cleaning."

Outside of the closet door, a young blonde by the name of Hayley Jones hadn't noticed the pair talking in the closet. That, and she was a little distracted anyway. "Oh for goodness sakes. When you get a broom out, LOCK THE DOOR." It was more like she was talking to herself. "We don't want Kreacher sacrificing them to his goddess or something. They're good brooms." She shut the door, and rushed off again.

Inside the closet suddenly became dark.

Neither Sirius nor Mrs. Weasley had a wand with them.

Feeling around for a light of some sort, Mrs. Weasley found an old lamp, while Sirius jiggled the handle of the door, and then banged against it a little.

"Molly, it's locked." Sirius said, his grey eyes narrowing down to look at the handle of the door blankly.

"Well, I don't have my wand, so use yours." said Mrs. Weasley simply, but one could tell her temper was rising. She tended to have more patience with Sirius, as he found he still had the mind of a just out of adolescence twenty-one year old.

"I don't have my wand Molly." Sirius said and immediately blocked his ears. He knew what was coming.

Mrs. Weasley blinked. "No..." At first, she remained quite calm, but panic formed. "NO!" A shriek escaped her lips, and she kicked on the door.

Outside, Ron was randomly walking passed. He stopped, noticing the banging closet door, a look of horror forming on his freckled face. With a small whisper of "Ew.", he speedily walked away muttering, "They could at least get a room, or warn us, putting something on the door." A soft sigh escaped his lips. "I will never touch my broom again."

"I won't stay in a room with him!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. She turned around when she heard silence come from Sirius. She raised and eyebrow, her eyes narrowing onto the so-called thirty-five year old man. "What are you doing, Sirius?"

Sirius was sitting on the floor, emptying out his pockets. He took out a 2 month expired chocolate bar, a piece of chocolate cake from dessert 3 weeks ago, a burger from last weeks dinner, expired cheese, a chocolate frog James gave to him for his 13th birthday along with some Bertie Bots Every-Flavored Beans, a pack of playing cards and Harry's glasses.

"Sirius, when was the last time you got those clothes washed, and do you shower?" Mrs. Weasley asked in disgust, her face forming into a very weirded out look. She knew this man was insane, but she had never seen him like this.

"Um, I think two weeks ago and of course I shower, I just couldn't be bothered to put clothes in to be washed." said Sirius simply, putting the piece of chocolate cake in the burger and started to eat it. "Spfeful lucky clofes." He spoke with a mouth of food.

Mrs. Weasley screwed up her face in disgust. "Didn't I make that burger for dinner last Friday... And that cake for dessert 3 weeks ago?"

"Yeah, "said Sirius with a sigh, looking at his chocolaty burger, and swallowing what he had in his mouth. "I took an extra one of each and put it in my pocket and haven't taken them out since. Forgot all about them."

Mrs. Weasley shuddered. This man was disturbed, definitely inherited from his parents.

"And why Harry's glasses?" Asked Mrs. Weasley, eyeing the glasses.

"Just incase I got to read something, I'll take them out, put them on and read, like smart people do." said Sirius, simply.

Mrs. Weasley sighed. He was being an idiot. Or, a hyper idiot. He was smart... Just too stupid to notice.

Sirius then took something else out of his pocket.

Pixie Sticks. Sugary muggle candy she had clearly told her young daughter never to eat again, like last time. But her daughter wasn't as mad as this man before her.

Mrs. Weasley looked at the sweet and twitched. "Oh no." She then started kicking the door, shrieking, "GET ME OUT! HELP ME!"

"You know Molly," said Sirius, pouring the sherbet into his mouth. "You should try and relax..."

And he just kept talking.

Half an hour later, he finished off by saying, "And that's why you should always be in a canoe with that Muggle fly repellant aero guard if a crocodile, alligator and, maybe even or Kelpie is chasing you." Mrs. Weasley didn't absorb anything he had said. She may have been shaking with anger through the whole thing.

All then became silent... For a nice five minutes, anyway. Mrs. Weasley then heard a SQUIRT!

"BLOODY HELL SIRIUS!" shrieked Mrs. Weasley, her face becoming rather red.

"You look awfully hot Molly." said Sirius. He raised the bottle to her face height and then suddenly...

SQUIRT!

Mrs. Weasley sobed slightly, dropping to sit on the floor, wrapping her arms tightly around her knees. She always thought she was a stable person, to be able to tolerate the twins. But now, she sat helpless, muttering like a mad woman.

Outside, in the kitchen, everyone was waiting for Molly to prepare dinner.

Harry ran into the wall on his way into the kitchen. "Where are my glasses?"

"And where's Sirius and Molly?" Asked Hayley.

"Well, I did hear some thumping in the broom closet but I thought it was just Sirius and Hayley or something." Said Ron, moving a little away from Hayley.

"What makes you think it was us?" asked Hayley suspiciously, eyeing Ron, who crinkled his nose.

"Because when we want out brooms, there's always someone in there, namely you two." Replied Ron, beginning to move out of the kitchen door with Harry, to find his mother.

Reaching the broom closet, Remus unlocked and opened the door to reveal Mrs. Weasley, still in her crazy position, still twitching and muttering while Sirius was dancing around her, holding Pixie Sticks and expired chocolate singing, 'I'm Too Sexy' with his shirt, neatly folded on Mrs. Weasley's head.

"Mum?" Spoke Ginny, worriedly.

"Someone locked us in." Muttered Mrs. Weasley, "Help... Me." She whispered, her voice dying out.

"Oops, that was me." said Hayley, covering her mouth with a hand, and smiling appologetically.

"I'm a model; you know what I mean..." Sirius sung, strutting out, on his way to the kitchen. With a slight growl, Hayley followed him, slowly beginning to bitch at him. "Why would you do that to her, Black..."

"Come Molly," said Mr. Weasley, helping her up. "You can get some rest." and took her up to their bedroom.

"Sirius had my glasses!" said Harry, faintly recognising the fuzzy shape on the floor, picking them up and putting them on.

* * *

First proper story... Re-done slightly. Just a bit of a make over. (: Please click that button below and lemme know what you thought.

_Thank you to_ ashiwashikins, Akui Saiyo, jackluvsmemore, phoebelightning, Emma Barrows, fractured-shadow, nicky, Headmaster Cromwell, cerasi1, Frosteec and Patriot Girl_ for_ _reviewing the first time this story was up and giving me nice comments!_


End file.
